The New Store Next Door
by swarmogan
Summary: A new tenant moves in to the store on the right, and Louise decides to befriend her son for her crazy shenanigans. Will it work? (Please review :D)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh look, someone new got the space again!" Louise screamed excitedly, referring to the "store" next to them on the right. Somehow, this place always had new people moving in to the so called shophouse, yet these people never seemed to be able to earn enough to keep their crazy businesses going. It always excited the Belcher kids (Mostly Louise) to see what kind of stupid businesses people would come up with. "Come on let's go see the store sign! The only time it wasn't stupid was when there was an all year Halloween store that closed on Halloween…" Louise said. "Dammit dad! Why did he have to choose to buy Halloween candy on Halloween night!" Gene complained."One day, maybe some one will sell magazines with butts and posters of butts will be hung on display… Mmm…" Tina muttered. "Louise, don't make fun of others. And definitely do not go and check what the new business is next door! Get back to work. " Bob ordered. "Ok dad, and while I'm following the rules, why don't I go finish all my homework right now instead of waiting till the last day of summer to force mom?" Louise said sarcastically. "Wow… That's actually good.. Yeah, do that." Bob replied hesitantly, unsure of what were to happen next. "NO! BECAUSE WHAT IDIOT DOES ALL THEIR HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SUMMER! I'M NOT A NERD!" Louise screamed. Bob just sighed, and went back to cooking.

Louise looked around. Tina was still daydreaming, probably about butts, and Gene was recording fart sounds after eating that day's special, the Vampire's headache giver burger. "HEY! ARE WE GOING OR NOT!" Tina and Gene immediately went behind Louise.

"Hmm… No signboard yet… Eh, let's just insult them.." Louise observed, looking at the people carrying boxes out from a van. " YOU WON'T LAST LONGER THAN A WEEK!" "Yeah because I still want butt magazines!" "Yeah let's keep shouting stuff!"

A blonde teenager turned around. "Hey!" He ran towards them, while holding on to a box that seemed to be slowing him down. Tina and Gene took off screaming. "Ahhhhhh…." "Ahhhhhhh!" Seeing that Louise wasn't with them, they stopped and turned around. Louise hadn't even _BUDGED._ She stood there, arms crossed, with a satisfied smirk on her face. All of a sudden, the Blonde and Louise both recognized each other.

"LOGAN?!"

"LOUISE?!"


	2. The Interrogation Plan

"Logan? What the hell are YOU doing here? Are you the new tenant?!"

"Uhh… Yeah…"

"WHAT?! Why?! Was the mansion too big for you?"

"Ummm…"

"Logan?! Stop lazing around and get back in here!"

"Sorry! Gotta go"

" What- WAIT!"

But Logan had left. Louise headed back to the restaurant, head filled with possibilities on why Logan, who was probably a gazillionaire, was moving into a tiny shop house…

"Hey Gene, Louise is back!"

"Hey Louise! (Whispers) Tina shut it!"

"Louise? Did you go somewhere?"

" Oh, I was just next door mom. There are new tenants next door."

"Really? Aww we should welcome them to our neighbourhood! I'll go cook something up!"

Linda left to go to their kitchen at home. It was funny how Linda always welcomed those new tenants, as most of them barely lasted a week, but she did it anyway. Louise silently watched as Linda raced up the stairs, as she did not want her to eavesdrop on the following conversation.

"Kid's meeting!"

Tina and Gene dropped everything they were doing immediately and gathered around Louise, and started bombarding her with questions.

"Louise, why didn't you run away just now? Weren't you scared?"

"Was he the guy who took your ears that one time?"

"What happened?"

"How did you survive?"

"OK, CALM DOWN! Tina, I wasn't scared, Gene, yes he was. And what happened was that he's the new tenant which is crazy cause he's like a GAZILLIONAIRE!"

"By the way, we're sorry for not helping you. I figured you'd wanna fight your own battles."

"It's ok Gene. But why I called this meeting is cuz we need to find out why Logan moved from a huge mansion to a teeny tiny shophouse…"

Frustrated, Louise started to walk around in circles.

"We could ask him."

"Oh yeah Tina! Why didn't I think of that totally simple solution? OF COURSE I ASKED HIM! DO YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST TIME POKING IN OTHER PEOPLE'S BUSINESS? NO TINA! NOOOO!"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"Oh… I'm sorry Tina."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT I got it! We can go follow mom to "welcome" them, and while she chats with his parents, I INTERROGATE HIM!"

"Well as long as I don't have to fight anyone, I'M IN!"

"Yeah, me too."

"Good. I'll go call mom."

Louise ran up to the kitchen, where Linda was putting finishing touches to a chicken pie.

"Mommy, can we follow you to say hello to our neighbours?"

"Of course baby! You kids are so sweet! Just give me five minutes!"

Logan's Flashback

(A week ago)

"Tom, I think we should spend some time apart-"

"What?!"

"I don't want to rely on you for everything, and I want to start a small business-"

"That's just an excuse!"

"We've been drifting apart anyways-"

"Cynthia don't do this…"

"It's my dream…"

"Logan! Come downstairs! Our neighbors are here to welcome us!"

"Coming!"

Logan ran down the stairs to discover the smirking face of Louise, who was with her mother and siblings.

Louise had to hold in her excitement as she headed to Logan's new "home". She was gonna interrogate the crap outta that guy!

*Knock knock knock* "Hello?"

Cynthia walked towards the door.

"Cynthia?"

"Linda?!"

"Cynthia you're the new tenant? That's so great! I made chicken pie!"

"Oh thank you Linda, wanna come in for a chat? I'm sure Logan would be fine playing with your children. RIGHT LOGAN?"

"What? Oh yeah…."

"Aww thank you Cynthia!"

"Logan, take the kids up to your room."

"Yeah Logan, let's go to your room…"

Logan was trying to stay calm, but this girl terrified him right now…


	3. Let's Be His Friend

Louise, Tina and Gene handcuffed Logan to his bed (They stole the handcuffs from the sex shop they went to that one time). When they finished handcuffing him, Louise locked the door and Tina and Gene guarded it.

"So Logan, let your interrogation begin! I would like to remind you that lying would not be very ideal for you in this situation, so you better tell the truth, cause I haven't got all day! Got it?!" Louise threatened, grabbing Logan's shirt.

As Logan was about to lie, he burst into tears. Louise was shocked, Logan was shocked (and SUPER EMBARRASED), and Tina and Gene were shocked.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked hesitantly.

"Tina, clear my schedule." Louise sighed. Although a tiny part of her felt sorry for Logan, she knew this was gonna take a while.

"Mind carrying on Logan?"

"M-My parents got se-separated!"

"Is that why we didn't see your dad?"

"Gene, shut it! Logan, I'm sorry your parents got separated, buuuuut that STILL doesn't really explain WHY you're here."

"My m-mom told my dad she wanted to set up a s-small business and that she wanted to 'make it' on h-her own."

Logan cried even HARDER, making it too weird for Louise.

"Ok… I think we should just let you sort out your issues and we're gonna go."

Louise uncuffed Logan, and they left the room.

As they were walking down the stairs, they heard Linda trying to comfort Cynthia, who was crying. Wanting to eavesdrop, Louise stopped Gene and Tina.

"There, there Cynthia, don't cry! It's your dream, don't look back!"

"But I j-just miss him s-so muchhh!"

"It's ok Cynthia, we'll be here for you! Us belchers are your neighbours now."

"Thank you so much Linda…"

They hugged, and Louise decided she didn't really want to hear anymore. They walked down the stairs extra loud to give the two some time to recover.

"Hey mom, we'll be heading back first to help dad out in the restaurant."

"Ok, see you later kids!"

"Bye, Mom, Bye, Aunt Cynthia"

The restaurant was pretty much empty, except for Teddy and Mort, who were talking to Bob.

"Oh hey Kids, you're back. Go polish the menus, I'm busy."

"Sure dad! We'll go do that while you slave away talking to Teddy and Mort!" Louise said sarcastically.

"Just get to work!"

Louise wasn't about to complain any further, this would give her a chance to discuss with Tina and Gene what just happened.

"I feel bad for Logan…" Tina sighed.

"Me too…"

"hmm…"

"What is it Louise?"

"Well Tina, instead of being sorry for Logan, let's be his friend…"

"Whatttt…"

"You know, like he could hang out with us… Like Andy and Ollie and sometimes Darryl and some of the others…"

"Jimmy Jr?"

"Yeah yeah him too… And Logan can be valuable because he has a height advantage, and other advantages we can figure out later. And since we saw him cry, it'll be easier to lure him in…"

"Wow Louise, I don't know whether you're trying to be evil or nice."

"Oh Gene dear, when am I ever nice?"

"Well there was that time when you-"

"Oh shut it Gene! Just stick to 'Louise is evil' ok?!"

"Ok… So when do we become his friend?"

"In time, Gene, in time…"


	4. The New Burger

Bob was very confident about selling burgers today. He had decided to start selling the meatsiah **(Let's pretend it's not as hard to make as it really is)** to customers as there was a sale on cognac**(I had to do research on this and apparently cognac is an expensive type of liquor used as an ingredient in the meatsiah)** in the liquor store. With the proper promotion, he could get many more customers, maybe even more than Jimmy Pesto! Hah! That would show him!

"Kids, come here! I have an announcement to make!"

"Not now Dad! We're busy!"

"Come on, this is important…"

"Kids, listen to your father!"

"Fine, but make it quick!"

"Ok. I have decided… drumroll please… Oh no drumroll? Uhm, I HAVE DECIDED TO START SELLING THE MEATSIAH AGAIN!"

"What's the meatsiah?"

"It sounds like something I know about yet don't care enough to remember."

"Really?! You guys don't remember?! SERIOUSLY?! THAT BURGER SAVED OUR RESTAURANT! IT-"

"Come on Bobby calm down… They're just kids, they won't remember stuff like that…"

"Ok I'm calm I'm calm… But the reason I'm telling you kids this is cause I need you guys to help promote it. Gene will go around town to hand out samples-"

"What! Around town!-"

"I'm not finished… Louise and Tina will follow you Gene and give out flyers, telling everyone about our new addition to the menu! AND if we get more customers than that JIMMY PESTO it will be soo great!"

"Dad, you do realize you're the only that cares about beating Pesto, right?"

"Come on Louise, if we beat Pesto, you'll all get better this presents this year-"

"LET'S GO SELL SOME BURGERS!"

"Wait-I haven't made the samples yet! And you guys forgot the flyers!

After getting the Burger samples and flyers, Tina, Gene ,and Louise left the restaurant and saw Logan cleaning the store window.

"Hey Logan!"

"Hey you guys… What are you doing here?.."

"We're going out to promote our restaurant." Said Tina.

"Yeah and we were just wondering if-"

"PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY!"

"…what?"

"No one can know about this, if anyone finds out, I'm screwed! Especially my bros, or any of those chicks from my school! Oh no I might become a bro-less and girlfriend-less loser!-"

"OKAY LOGAN CALM DOWN! We're not going to tell anyone, stop being such a wuss!"

"…I'm sorry?"

"You bet your ass you're sorry, we were just about to be nice neighbors and friends, and invite you to go have fun with us in town! SO, are you in or not?"

"Ok… Just need to go tell my mom!"

"So that went kinda well right? I mean the pesto twins aren't always reliable… maybe Logan would be a better asset."

"Yeah, and it would be cool to have a friend in high school-"said Tina.

"HEY HEY HEY Logan's back! (whispers) SHH" said Louise.

"HI LOGAN! We definitely weren't talking about you behind your back!" said Gene.

"Ok that's kinda weird so what are we doing?"

"Well Logan, we're going to promote our restaurant, and you are going to help us. You can start by holding my flyers."

Logan decided he would just go along with Louise since she was weirdly capable of making things happen, and he wasn't stupid enough to try and cross her.

The promotion went well, since Louise wanted better presents. Many people took the flyers (whether they kept them is another story) and enjoyed the samples. When they ran out of flyers and samples, they went back to the restaurant, which was for once, fully packed.

"Kids! You guys did great! We are packed, and Jimmy Pestos is empty! EMPTY! We even have a queue outside! Wait, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Logan. He's the new neighbor. Helped us out a bit today. No big deal."

"Wow, thanks Logan. Here, have a burger on the house."

"Oh. Thank you for the burger Mr Belcher. I better get home, thanks you guys, I had a great time. Bye." Said Logan awkwardly.

Turns out, Logan was a bit more accepting of hanging out with younger children than Louise thought. It was probably due to Logan being scared they would rat on him, but she didn't really care.

"Logan! You're home!"

"Hey mom. Restaurant next door gave me a free burger."

"How nice! Was just about to whip you something up myself!... AND tell you my idea for my business!"

"What is it?"

"Well its not really a "business" I just want to open a dessert store, I even thought of a name! Cynthia's Sinfully Sinful Treats!"

"That's great mom, I think I'll just eat this in my room, I'm really tired. *fake yawns*"

"Night!"

"Night."

Logan thought about his parents. If his mom's shop took off, would she leave his dad forever or return to him as her dream was fulfilled? And if it failed, would she go back and say sorry or continue trying out of pettiness? The possibilities were endless he felt like his world was falling apart. That night, Logan had trouble sleeping. Although the burger was pretty good.

**Hi! If you like this story so far, please drop me a review because I'm curious what people think, and I'm unsure what direction this story will take. If you didn't like it, tell me so I can improve! I accept criticism too :D . If you are reading this, I just wanna say a BIG thank you. I just want to know I'm heard. **


End file.
